Ultimate Loser
In a contest, the Ultimate Loser is the entrant that loses to the entrant that loses to the entrant, etc, all the way to the winner. It could also be described as the participant least connected with the contest's winner. Either way, it's just a gigantic chain of failure. Ultimate Losers of GameFAQs Contests * Summer 2002 Contest - Link > Mario > Crono > Solid Snake > Aeris > Tina Armstrong > Gordon Freeman (see also GFNW) * Summer 2003 Contest - Cloud > Sephiroth > Mega Man > Solid Snake > Ryu > Dante > Ryo Hazuki * Spring 2004 Contest - Final Fantasy 7 > Chrono Trigger > Mario 3 > The Legend of Zelda > Tetris > Pong > River City Ransom * Summer 2004 Contest - Link > Cloud > Samus > Sonic > Dante > Tails > Viewtiful Joe * Spring 2005 Contest - Sephiroth > Ganondorf > Diablo > Kefka > Wesker > Luca Blight * Summer 2005 Contest - Mario > Crono > Mega Man > Sonic > Tifa > Luigi > KOS-MOS * Spring 2006 Contest - Zelda > Final Fantasy > Mario > Smash > Sonic > Devil May Cry * Summer 2006 Contest - Samus > Snake > Sonic > Crono > Auron > Sub-Zero > Master Chief * Summer 2007 Contest - Going by 4th placements, L-Block > Snake > Dante > Pikachu > Amaterasu > Balthier > Jade Curtiss * Summer 2008 Contest - Going by 4th placements, Link > Crono > Samus > Pikachu > Alucard > Captain Falcon > Kratos Aurion * Spring 2009 Contest - Going by 4th placements, Ocarina > Final Fantasy 10 > Brawl > Resident Evil 4 > Oblivion > Tales of Symphonia > GTA: San Andreas * Winter 2010 Contest - Link > Cloud > Solid Snake > Sephiroth > Tifa > Big Daddy > Ness > Geno * Fall 2010 Contest - Majora's Mask > Brawl > Fallout 3 > Metroid Prime > Half-Life 2 > God of War > Tales of Symphonia > Resident Evil 5 * Fall 2011 Contest - Link / Ganon > Mario / Bowser > Pokemon Trainer Red / Pokemon Trainer Blue > Samus / Ridley > Big Boss / The Boss > Chris Redfield / Wesker > Dan / Sagat * Summer 2013 Contest - Going by 3rd placements, Draven > Samus > Red > Squall > Amaterasu > Adol Christin * Fall 2015 Contest - Undertale > Ocarina > Super Mario RPG > Metal Gear Solid 3 > Metal Gear Solid > Shadow of the Colossus > Red Dead Redemption > Bayonetta 2 * Spring 2017 Contest - 1998 > 2001 > 1997 > 1996 > 2000 > 1990 * Fall 2018 Contest - Without considering the Losers bracket, Link > Zelda > Mario > Samus Aran > Tifa Lockhart > Luigi > Tails > Master Chief > Goro Majima Trivia * Excluding 4-way brackets and assuming there are no byes, in order to reach the Ultimate Loser from the champion, one must go through a number of matches equivalent to the number of rounds. In 1v1 brackets, this property is unique to the Ultimate Loser, whereas in 3-way brackets, many characters have this property. * The 2009 Ultimate Loser, GTA: San Andreas, was the 4th-place finisher in the closest 4-way match in contest history, finishing only 3.39% behind first-place finisher Oblivion. Category:Terminology Category:GameFAQs Contests